


For Science, Of Course

by hopelessbookgeek



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Important Sexperiment right here, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9887462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessbookgeek/pseuds/hopelessbookgeek
Summary: '“You know,” Michael said, “you’re gonna have to get to the bottom of this. You’re gonna have to fuck Jeremy.” You sighed. “For science,” you agreed.' There's kind of a bet that Jeremy has a big dick. You're determined to get to the bottom of things. And if science requires you to get down and dirty with your gorgeous coworker, then...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is naughty... but Gavin's dream about Jeremy KILLED me

Normally you liked to think of yourself as a pretty in-control person. Sure, you had your moments of hedonism like everyone else (and come on, sometimes self-love involves a pint of Ben & Jerry’s and a Netflix queue) but nothing really _wild_. 

But you worked in an office seemingly staffed with the most beautiful people Austin had to offer, and it had been a few months at least since you’d gotten more than a friendly hug, and that was really wearing on you.

Jeremy was the first to notice your frustration. You were in the Stream Team’s little office doing some editing with Matt and Trevor when he finally asked. “Alright, what’s up? You doing okay? You’ve been on edge for like a week.”

“I miss that dick.”

Matt choked on his RedBull and Trevor sighed, putting his headphones back on. “Okay,” Jeremy said after a moment. “That’s a horrible thing to say to us, but okay.”

“Sorry to make it weird, but you asked me why I’m on edge, and the answer is that I’m no longer getting dicked down on the regular.”

“I have to go, uh, die somewhere else,” Matt said scrambling to leave the room. You and Jeremy watched him bolt, and when he was gone, Jeremy looked back at you.

“Must have been a pretty impressive dick.”

“Six and a half,” you said wistfully. Your boyfriend before this most recent one had been a full inch shorter.

“Is that all?” Jeremy said, surprised, and then seemed to realize how terrible that sounded and blushed.

“Jesus, Jeremy,” you laughed. “What’re you packing that six and a half inches is small? I mean, God!”

“Please shut up.” He shrunk into his seat.

“If you’ve been packing like eight, nine inches this whole time and have actively not been having sex with me, I’m gonna be so mad.”

“Oh, God, just stop.”

He sounded so wretched that you left him alone, and you kept it dropped until the minute you were in the Achievement Hunter office without him. “Guys, I have _terrible_ news,” you said, throwing yourself on the couch with your arm over your eyes dramatically.

“Yeah?” said Michael, spinning his chair around to look at you. “What’s up?”

“Gavin, I’m sorry to tell you this, but Jeremy does in fact have a big dick.”

“Aw, no,” he said, dropping his head into his hands. None of you could resist the teasing after he spilled his dream about Jeremy’s huge penis, but it had gotten old a while ago. “I’d gotten over that! Why’d you tell me?”

“And more importantly, how do you know?” Ryan asked.

“Well,” you started, aware that this was absolutely the weirdest conversation you’d had in a while, “I _happened_ to mention that I thought my ex had a pretty decently sized dick– six and a half, which you will recognize _is_ above average– and Jeremy goes ‘oh, is that it?’ So, uh, I dunno.”

“Do you think he was kidding?” Ryan offered.

“He might’ve been, but he looked _super_ embarrassed, like he hadn’t meant to say it. I made fun of him for a while and he just kept blushing. I think it was legit.”

“This is the worst day of my life,” Gavin moaned.

“You know,” Michael said, “you’re gonna have to get to the bottom of this. You’re gonna have to fuck Jeremy.”

“For science,” Ryan clarified, and you sighed.

“For science,” you agreed.

***

_Science_ dictated that when your plan began the following Monday, you have to look good. Not just your usual casual-cute self, but downright smokin’. It was a hard line to walk: you wanted to look sexy, but work-appropriate, without letting absolutely everyone in the building know you were trying for seductive. On day one, you chose a short black skirt over tights and a very low-cut sleeveless blouse. It wasn’t exactly _risqué_ , but you were a little mesmerized by the way your upper thighs and deep cleavage were visible in a very new way. You weren’t trying to be vain, you assured yourself as you paused in front of every mirror, but you were very curious what a straight-ish guy like Jeremy would do when he saw you.

The answer, as you found out, was drop his jaw completely to the floor. He pretended he didn’t, made some joke out of it, but you caught his eyes on you all day. It was a serious turn on to know that you could get Jeremy hot and bothered. You considered trying to hit that, just to see if he would say yes… but it wasn’t about your orgasms, it was science, and you had to play it right.

So you didn’t flirt. You were careful not to flaunt too hard; you couldn’t make it too blatant. Once or twice you would bend over just enough to show off your cleavage or your ass, but you tried not to be overt about it so that Jeremy wouldn’t catch on. And then, at the end of the day, you did nothing else at all. You finished your work, packed up, and went home.

And you did the same thing every day for the next two weeks. Some aspect of your daily wardrobe would be a touch less modest than usual, and you would show it off once or twice. You didn’t come on too strong, you didn’t flirt, you didn’t drop to your knees under the editor’s desk and go down on Jeremy until he was too breathless to even moan (although, fuck, by about day eight the temptation was strong). You waited and waited, more wound up by the minute, unsatisfied by your own hand, and finally, after fourteen work days, Jeremy cornered you on a Friday afternoon.

You were back in the Stream Team office, and Trevor and Matt had gone to lunch. You and Jeremy were finishing a build for the latest Minecraft and so waited a little longer than they did to break. “So,” Jeremy said in a would-be casual tone as you finally paused, “have you been dressing sexier on purpose?”

_Score_ , you thought. “What do you mean?”

“I mean the shorter skirts, the tighter jeans, the lower-cut shirts.” Man, you hadn’t even been _wearing_ tighter jeans, which mean that he was focusing on you even more than you expected. You swallowed hard, the ever-present coil of arousal tightening in your belly. “Do you seriously not know what you’re talking about?”

“No, I think I… I went out shopping with Lindsay, she talked me into a few cute things I might not normally wear, and now I have to wear them cause I spent money on them.” Lindsay would forgive the lie, you knew. It was for science, after all. “Why? Why have you been thinking about the tightness of my jeans?”

“Because to be honest, it’s really goddamn distracting. Last week you wore a short skirt and bent over and I actually stopped talking in the middle of a sentence because I just… forgot what I was gonna say. Matt was giving me shit for it. Did you not notice me staring?”

“No, I guess not,” you said with a shrug, as though it didn’t give you a thrill down to your toes to think about Jeremy staring at your ass. “How distracting was it?”

“Distracting enough that I had to run to the bathroom and deal with it.” It was harder to contain a shiver at that. Beyond the science, the thought of Jeremy working his cock thinking about you was really fucking hot. You could just about imagine it– it wasn’t like you’d never imagined it before– his brown eyes squeezed tight and his sweet mouth falling open, little moans and gasps escaping his throat, the muscles in his chest flexing as he rolled his hips into his hand… “And I don’t know how much longer I can keep working with you like this if I keep having to leave so I can _deal with it_.”

You set a hand on the curve of your hip, and you could see Jeremy trace the action, his eyes following the lines of your body hungrily. “Maybe you’ll have to get it all out of your system at once,” you said, letting yourself smile. “And would you look at that, I seem to have the next hour free.”

His pupils were blown wide and black, and he was almost panting. “Broom closet down the hall,” he said. “Wait there. I’ll follow in a minute.”

You flashed him a wink and obeyed, and after maybe a minute and a half in the dark closet he let himself in. “It doesn’t lock and we don’t have a lot of time,” he said, his voice thick with desire. “So we gotta hurry. I have a condom. Do you wanna fuck?”

You sucked in a sharp breath. “Jesus, do you have to say it like that?”

“Like what?”

“So… _blunt_.”

You could only see his vague outline in the darkness but you could tell he shrugged. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s just… it turns me on.”

He huffed. “God, I can’t fuckin’ take this. After the last three weeks I’m gonna explode. I need to fuck you _right_ now. Skirt up, panties off, hands on the wall, let’s go.”

Good Lord, you didn’t expect sweet Jeremy to have this side in him, but you were very into it. You slid your thong down and kicked it off, hiked up your skirt, and rested your hands against the wall. Jeremy immediately pressed himself against you, and you could feel his hard, hot cock against your ass as he nibbled your neck. You couldn’t help but gasp and grind back against him.

“Gonna fuck you so good,” he murmured. His hands came around to tear your shirt open and luckily your bra clasped in the front, because he could easily undo it and roughly palm your breasts. The breath caught in your throat when he tweaked your nipple. You reached back to give his cock a few strokes and because somewhere in your mind past the haze of desire you still remembered this was an experiment, you estimated. Your best guess was eight inches. He might actually kill you. You thought you might be okay with that.

“Hurry up,” you whispered. You rolled your hips back against him again and with a groan he pulled away entirely. At first you were disappointed but then his hands shoved your thighs apart and he buried his face between your legs and you had to bite the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from screaming.

When you looked down, you saw his strong hands braced against your inner thighs, thumbs rubbing circles against the sensitive skin. He was sitting against the wall, eyes closed, tongue working in some magical pattern around your clit. Jeremy’s gorgeous face between your thighs was a dream come true (and a dream you’d had more than once) and you gave in, forgot the experiment and surrendered to lust.

“Sorry,” he panted against your thigh when he pulled away. You groaned in disappointment until he slid two fingers inside you and crooked them expertly. “Sorry, I know we don’t have time, but you looked good enough to eat, so…”

You flicked him in the temple, but then he scissored his fingers just slightly and you gasped. “ _Fuck_ , Jeremy, your hands are so incredible…”

“If I had more time I’d make you come on my tongue, and then my fingers, and then my cock. I’d fuck you every way I know how. But we don’t have time… just have to open you up, make sure you can take me.”

“I can take anything you can give me,” you breathed, and he laughed against your skin, fingers thrusting deep and steady.

“After six and a half, you need prep for eight and a quarter.” You whined your impatience, and with a few more strokes to your inner walls, he pulled away entirely and positioned himself behind you again. “You ready? You want this?”

“Y-yeah,” you moaned. “Fuck me, Jeremy.”

He swore and fumbled, and you heard the crunch of foil from a condom packet. In a few moments he was back behind you, guiding his cock inside you.

He was right, it hurt a bit. It had been a while, and he was right about the size… but, God, the size. The pain felt so _good_ , and knowing how big he was only made you wetter, and you were practically dripping already. “Take it,” he groaned, sinking in to the hilt. “Oh, fuck, take it!”

“H-harder, Jeremy…” The pain was fading as you loosened around him, and that wouldn’t do. You wanted the sweet ache to remind you of how big he was. You pushed your hips back and he slapped your ass, a warning to let him control the pace. Only that felt _good_ , so you did it again and he spanked you harder and you both moaned together.

The pace he set then was _punishing_. His hands kneaded your breasts roughly, or else would dip down to rub your clit, or he’d just simply grip your hips so hard he’d leave bruises later and pounded into you. You leaned against the wall with your forehead resting on your forearm and with one more pass over your clit, you came, clenching around him and whimpering. He sunk his teeth into the juncture of your neck and shoulder and came in a few more thrusts, shuddering.

It took you a few moments to catch your breath, and then he pulled out of you, turning you around gently so your back was against the wall. You knew you looked like a mess, bruises blossoming on your hips and shoulder, your shirt open and your skirt rucked up. He looked a little more composed but his expression was dazed, utterly sated. You pulled him in for a kiss, your first time kissing him. Maybe it was improper to fuck first, kiss later, but it felt natural. His mouth opened against yours, and you could taste yourself on his tongue, but that felt okay too. The scrape of his beard against your chin almost had you ready to go again.

“That was something,” he whispered when the kiss was broken. “I… Sorry I got rough, I didn’t mean to… I was just so goddamn turned on.”

“No, fuck, believe me, I…” You started redressing, clipping your bra back together and buttoning your shirt. He tucked himself back into his jeans. “I like it rough, in case it wasn’t…”

“It was good,” he said, and the simplistic finality of that made you laugh. He bent to pick something up off the floor– your thong. You held out a hand for it but he smiled, stuffed it in his pocket. 

“Oh, no you don’t. These are mine now.”

“They won’t look as good on you as they do on me,” you warned, but secretly it was sexy, going back to work just-fucked without panties. Speaking of work… “We should go. This took longer than it should have.”

“Better than being done too quick, I guess.” You left the closet together, just as Miles was leaving the bathroom next door, red-faced.

He looked between you and Jeremy and you knew instantly your secret was out before you’d even had time to keep it. “Just so you know,” he said, his voice hoarse, “the walls between the closet and bathroom are pretty thin.” He hurried off and Jeremy flushed from his cheekbones down his neck.

“I guess we’ll have to find somewhere a little more private next time,” you managed, and that brought a grin to his face. 

“My place, tonight?”

“You know, Jeremy, that sounds just wonderful. Right now, though, we have to go back to work.”

He sighed. “I know. C’mon.”

“Be with you in a sec. Go on ahead, I have to grab something out of the AH office.”

He shrugged, kissed you on the cheek, and went back to editing. You stuck your head inside the Achievement Hunter office and whistled to get the room’s attention.

“Just so you know,” you said, grinning, “eight and a quarter.”

It took them a second, but Gavin started whining when he realized, and Michael burst out in peals of laughter. Geoff looked between them all. “Did you– you did not. At work? Hey! Don’t fuck at work!”

You laughed, closed the door behind you, and went back to work.


End file.
